This proposal is designed to facilitate the transition of underrepresented minority students in the sciences form community colleges to attainment of the baccalaureate degree. it is proposed that this will be accomplished by a collaboration between California State University - Dominguez Hills (CSUDH) and Compton and El Camino Community Colleges. The activities proposed to achieve this goal include: 1) providing research experiences for community college students in laboratories of scientists at CSUDH and UCLA-Harbor Research and Education Institute (REI); 2) providing research seminars by CSUDH and REI faculty to community college students; 3) providing advising and mentoring of community college students by CSUDH and REI scientists; 4) offering CSUDH courses to community college students; 5) developing courses to be taught jointly by community college and CSUDH faculty on community college campuses; 6) providing workshops on careers, post-baccalaureate education and other opportunities to community college students; and 7) providing a range of social activities for community college students to encourage science careers. These proposed activities will result in an increase in the number of minority students from the community colleges that choose to complete the attainment of the baccalaureate degree. A common thread throughout all of the activities is a personalized and individualized effort for students, often coordinated with other projects that have similar goals, ie, achievement of under represented minorities in the sciences. Specific measurable goals are identified based on historical and existing data relating to admission, retention and graduation of these students, particularly by identifying increases in these numbers. With these efforts, additional minority students in the sciences who transfer from community colleges will successfully obtain the baccalaureate degree in the sciences.